candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 108
| candies = | spaces = 69 | time = | target = | type = Timed | previous = 107 | next = 109 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 108 is the thirteenth level in Salty Canyon and the tenth timed level. To pass this level, you must score at least 14,000 points within 120 seconds. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This is one of the easiest levels in the game, and it happens to be in Salty Canyon. However, having a very easy level in this episode is something that is very out of place. *Most people will find themselves eventually having to wait for time to run out. *Two minutes is a very long time to get 14,000 points. *A 9-move candy bomb spawns every other move, and the liquorice locks can make them hard to remove. *6 colours makes it difficult to create special candies or clear the candy bombs. *The player is required to earn at least 120 points per second (14,000 points / 120 seconds = 116.67 points per second). Note: This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, +5 second candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. Stars Strategy *Clear as many candy bombs as possible. *If you have already reached the target score and there is a candy bomb that is about to explode, which you cannot demolish in the next move, just let the time run out to successfully complete the level. *On Facebook, to prevent the "too high score" glitch, try not to reach 100,000 points. On mobile, you can reach 100,000 points without the glitch. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Very Easy *' Difficulty:' Very Easy Reason *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, this point is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores. *The player is required to earn at least 200 points per second (23,000 points / 120 seconds = 191.67 points per second) for two stars and at least 280 points per second (32,000 points / 120 seconds = 266.67 points per second) for three stars. Note: This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, +5 second candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. *Candy bombs spawn from the board after every move. Hence, only 11 bombs are required to be cleared for three stars (32,000 points / 3,000 points per candy bomb = 10.67 candy bombs). Even fewer candy bombs are required if they can be combined with a colour bomb. *The locked candies can be difficult to clear. However, the limiting factor in this level is on how fast the player can make matches. Hence, they can be cleared in a short period of time under most circumstances. *120 seconds is more than enough to earn three stars. Notes Trivia *This is the first timed level with candy bombs. In this level and all subsequent timed levels with candy bombs, it is still possible to fail even when the target score is met, because of an exploding bomb. To prevent that, the player must stop making moves when (s)he sees a bomb with 1 move left and cannot get rid of it. *This level is slightly harder than level 252 in that the candy bombs will be a problem for this level. *This is the only level in this episode in which candy bombs are not seen at the start of the level. *There seems to be a glitch that tells you that you have "failed", even though you've reached over 100,000 points. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 108 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 108 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Timed levels Category:Salty Canyon levels Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars